


Surprise

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Sp Bunny, sp bunny week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Butters is a little bit surprised to find out that his afternoon hanging out with Kenny was a date.A bit late for Bunny Week Day One, prompt: Date.





	Surprise

‘Oh wow, gee whiz this was super fun,’ Butters smiled, walking beside Kenny as they strolled slowly around Stark’s Pond, looking for a bench to sit on to watch the stars come out for the night. ‘Thanks for inviting me to watch Jimmy’s set at the diner, Kenny. He was so funny.’

‘I’m glad you had fun,’ Kenny shot him a smile that just about knocked Butters breathless.

‘Oh gee, it’s all so pretty out here,’ Butters looked out across the lake with a happy sigh. ‘I should take some time to do this more often. This was a great idea, Kenny.’

‘You’ve got a really perfect smile, you know,’ Kenny said after a moment, looking sideways at Butters, who blushed. ‘I love seeing you smile.’

‘Oh geeze, thank you Kenny,’ Butters looked away embarrassedly. ‘I like being able to see you smile too while your hood is down. It’s way easier to see what you’re thinking when I can see more than just your eyes.’

Kenny smiled again and nudged Butters’ knee with his own. ‘You’re always so honest and sweet, too.’

‘Well gee whiz, Kenny, you’re being awfully sweet today,’ Butters looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them in his nervousness. ‘Not that you’re not always sweet to me. But you’re just… wow this sounds so silly, but you’re making this feel like a date.’

‘Butters,’ Kenny frowned, reaching out to grab one of Butters’ hands to stop his fidgeting. ‘This _is_ a date. I thought you knew that when I asked you out.’

‘Oh, so that explains why Clyde and Cartman were making so much fun of me after school then,’ Butters laughed, looking down at their linked hands, feeling his expression settle into a soft smile. ‘That makes me really happy, Kenny.’

‘Happy enough to figure out the real reason I left my hoof off?’ Kenny asked, his smile turning more into a grin, bordering on the dangerously lecherous variety.

Butters gulped, a sudden ball of nerves in his throat. He had pictured this moment several times, but had never imagined he’d ever actually be faced with it in real life. He gulped again, steeling himself, before leaning over to press a tentative kiss to Kenny’s lips, smiling into the kiss when Kenny’s arms went up and around him to tug him closer.

‘Wow, that’s not how I thought today was gonna go at all,’ Butters said when Kenny finally pulled away. ‘This was a really nice surprise date.’

Kenny laughed. ‘A surprise date that I thought was obvious, but holy shit you’re so cute and innocent. We should do this more often.’

‘Are you asking me on a second date?’ Butters asked with a smile.

‘Yeah, I really like you Butters,’ Kenny shrugged. ‘I guess you didn’t know that either. Surprise.’

Butters leaned over to kiss him again. ‘I like you too, Kenny. Is that a surprise?’

‘Not so much now after the first kiss,’ Kenny laughed. ‘But the second one was a nice surprise. Let’s do that again too sometime.’

Butters smiled and settled in next to Kenny to watch the sunset and the rise of the nighttime stars, their hands linked between them, reminding Butters that this was all real and not just another of his daydreams. He leaned his head tentatively onto Kenny’s shoulder, smiling when it was allowed. He never imagined the evening would turn out this way, but he couldn’t be happier. He really liked Kenny, after all, and at least that was no surprise.


End file.
